Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for locating a machining position, which enables to apply machining originally applied to a repair target to a repair material used for repair at the same position.
Description of the Related Art
When an airframe of aircraft formed from a composite material is repaired, a composite patch is arranged in a recessed portion formed by scraping away a damaged point, and is shaped by curing the composite patch and an adhesive by heating while drawing a vacuum (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-100847). Ultrasonic testing is performed in order to examine a state of damage before repair, a quality after repair, or the like in a nondestructive manner.
A method for generating a design of a repair member for efficiently repairing an extensive repair region has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-28332).
When a fastener that fastens airframe parts is included in the repair region, a through-hole into which the fastener is inserted is machined in the composite patch after the composite patch is shaped by curing. At this time, it is necessary to form a hole at the same position as an original through-hole left on a back side of the composite patch. However, since the original through-hole is concealed by the composite patch, the original through-hole cannot be seen.
Thus, a distance from a distinctive portion of the airframe to the fastener in the repair region is measured in advance, and a hole machining position on the composite patch is located based on the distance. Alternatively, the hole machining position is located by fabricating a positioning jig.
In the case in which the distance from a distinctive portion of the airframe to the fastener in the repair region is measured, an appropriate distinctive portion does not always exist near the fastener, and an error proportional to the distance is included in a measurement value. There is also a possibility that an artificial measurement error occurs.
On the other hand, when the positioning jig is used, location accuracy is high. However, it is necessary to fabricate a jig corresponding to a repair target every time, so that it takes time and cost for the repair.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a method that enables to accurately locate a machining position in a repair material while reducing a time and a cost required for repair.